


The Coldest of Hands

by RPGCATZ



Series: Eldritch! Nogitsune AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he binds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Just real fluffy, M/M, Massage, Nogi has no body description, Platonic Boob Grabbing, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles was born as a girl, The nogitsune has been inside of Stiles for a long time now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Stiles Stilinski, and is genderfluid, its a weird tag but trust me its funny, no description of body, nogi just wants cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: Sometimes Stiles needs someone to help him calm down. Luckily, he has the Nogitsune to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I just want Nogi to be a good friend/sibling/anchor for Stiles.

Stiles feels the demon before he can even see them. Their hands gently crawling up his low waist and back. 

The dip in his bed allows him the knowledge that the Nogitsune is there in his plain of reality. He turns his head to the right, just to see if he can see the creature, but is only met with blurry shapes and calm, dim lights. _Like always_ he thinks. 

" **We both know I would let you see me if it wouldn't cause more madness to spur in your mind.** "

It's words seem harsh, but it is filled with no spite. 

"I know, I was just curious."

Stiles can see the blurry shape of the Nogitsune tilt it's head to the left gently, a questioning gaze written on it's face. 

" **Were you expecting someone else?** "

"No. I just hoped I could see you now."

The demon nods quietly.

" **What are you today?** "

The question had floated between them many times. Only floated, but Stiles never once answered with something straight forward. 

"What do I look like?"

" **You look like a stressed out teenage who hasn't been relaxed since the last monster.** "

"Exactly."

 The Nogitsune's hands were under his shirt now, stroking up his spine to stop right under his binder. Their nails gently prodding at the small yet secure line of connected velcro on one side of the binder. 

" **How long have you worn this thing?** "

"I don't even remember."

A series of tsk noises came out of the demon's mouth, their nails fitting up under the velcro and quickly breaking the seal. Pushing the binder away from Stiles' back, The Nogitsune quietly nuzzles the boy's back. A shiver runs up Stiles' spine.

"What are you doing?"

" **Helping you relax.** "

The creature pulled its head away from Stiles' back and pushed their hands underneath the boy's body to his front. Their fingers gently grazing over the averaged sized breast that are hidden by the binder daily.

" **You do know we could use magic or something to get rid of these lumps if all you're going to do to them is hide them.** "

Stiles shifted a bit under the Nogitsune's hold. 

"It's not that I want to get rid of them, I just felt...masculine today."

" **I see.** "

The demon's hands move back onto Stiles' back. 

" **My** **apologies.** "

Their hands begin to move slowly over Stiles' exposed back, pushing in area that feel tense and hard. 

Stiles nearly moans at the technique the demon is using.

Pushing in all the right places, relaxing the boy greatly. He feels like he is almost floating. He feels there but not there at the same time. He feels...so _calm_..

===

Stiles doesn't even remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them, he is met with the sight of the blurred creature in his bed. Not sleeping, but just laying there. 

He stares at the creature for a moment, or at least what he can make out as the demon. 

" **Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is rude?** "

"Sorry.. just wondering why you're still here."

" **Do you want me to leave?** "

"...No.."

Stiles looks down to his chest, the two lumps almost completely visible to him.

" **Stiles.** "

The boy looks up at the blurred mass.

"Yeah?"

" **You look absolutely gorgeous with and without the binder.** "

Stiles blushes at the comment, his eyes darting to the empty space between them.

"Th-thanks... for everything you did today..."

The demon seems to stare at Stiles for a long moment before it speaks again.

" **Well someone in this damn town has to look after you.** "

Stiles chuckles quickly, silently agreeing with the demon.

The boy doesn't even have to look at the creature to know it's smiling at him.

" **Go to sleep Stiles.** "

At the words, he feels a hand touch his forehead gently. His eyelids droop, and the room is consumed by darkness.

He isn't surprised the next morning to see his bed lacking the blurry demon. 

He also isn't really suprised to see reminders spelled in black yarn on his case board. 

He smiles.

Even if the Nogitsune was a creature of darkness and was cold almost all the time, they brought warmth to the boy.

Looking back at the yarn reminders, he notices the amount of things spelled on the board.

He smiles even wider, hoping to be exhausted just enough to get his demon to come visit him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually lowkey hate this one but i figured i'd post anyways.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!


End file.
